


Silver Foxes Ficlet

by abscontrix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, reading glasses, silver foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscontrix/pseuds/abscontrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Cas with gray hair and reading glasses. That's it. That's the entire concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Foxes Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicKnack22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicKnack22/gifts).



Dean looked over his reading glasses to glance at his husband, also quietly reading in his customary chair. They were both gray-haired, now; Cas had given up his grace after they sealed off Hell, Purgatory, and every other way the baddies could get through. It had been damn hard at first, not to hunt, but Cas had never been human before, and his wonder at the mundane world had swept up Dean. It didn't hurt that Cas had been especially interested in the experiences of pie and burgers. Cas had opened a pie shop, eventually, and Dean became a deputy in a small town. Life had been slow and easy, a needed rest after their earlier lives. Dean stood up to get a beer, then leaned over to kiss his man, reading glasses knocking slightly, silver hair brushing Cas's. This was so good, and Dean almost felt like he deserved it.


End file.
